The Only One Who Cared
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: [Takes place during the movie] What happens when Bowler Hat Guy accidentally bumps into Mildred after giving Goob bad advice? What can he say to the only woman who ever truly cared about him? Oneshot. Please read and reply!


Hey everyone! I know…I should be finishing my other stories, but I got this idea for a one shot and I just had to write it. It takes place in the movie after Mike gives Goob bad advice, but before he goes up to the roof. I hope you like it!

**On with the show!**

**-**

**The Only One Who Cared**

**By Kimberley Diaz**

**(aka Midnightmoon14) **

**-**

"…Take this feelings and lock them away! Let them fuel your actions! Let hate…be your ally. And you will be capable of wonderfully horrid things…"

Bowler Hat Guy tried his best to explain to six-year-old self what he should do for the rest of his life. After all, if he doesn't contain all that anger, he won't exist! And he can't let that happen. He had something important to accomplish, and he had to make Goob realize that remembering the past is the right thing to do.

Either way, no one ever cared for him and he was young. There was only one who ever did.

And her name is Mildred.

Mildred was the caretaker of the 6th street orphanage. She was sweet and kind, but she was never too motherly on the kids, for fear that the kids would want to stay instead of having a family of their own.

After a tragic accident that killed her parents and her younger brother, Mildred became an orphan and lived in the 6th street orphanage under the charge of another caretaker. After finishing college, her caretaker left, leaving her in charge of the orphanage. Mildred loved helping children out, especially since she understood the position they were in.

When Bowler Hat Guy came to the orphanage, he was about 4 years old. Child services brought him in, because his parents abused him and didn't care for him all that well. Bowler Hat Guy remembered how scared he was when he came to live at the orphanage. It was all new to him, and after all that he had been through, he wasn't sure who to trust. Luckily, Mildred was so kind, that the first thing she did when they met was hug him. It was at that moment that Bowler Hat guy knew he would be safe living in the orphanage.

Throughout the years, Mildred has supported everyone in the orphanage equally, and Bowler Hat Guy remembered the times Mildred took him and the kids to the batting cages to play. That's how he got hooked on baseball. But once he missed the winning catch, everything went downhill.

Bowler Hat Guy concentrated on all the negative stuff, but even so, Mildred was there for him, even if she didn't like the mood he was in.

And then, the worst came.

Mildred passed away.

Mildred unfortunately had been battling cancer, and lost finally when Bowler Hat guy was 8. The orphanage was then closed down, and everyone left…

Except for him.

Mildred, the only person who cared, was gone. And it left Mike to sulk and plan his revenge…it left him to meet Doris, and it slowly helped him to evolve into the evil, wickedly ugly man that he is today.

He took one look at his past self before leaving the door.

"Heed my words Goob…DON'T let it go!"

And with that, he slinked off, leaving poor little Goob alone and confused.

A soon as he left the room, his bowler hat, Doris, floated off his head and beeped a few times.

"Yes…" agreed Bowler Hat Guy. "We should go up to the rooftop right now…so that we can get that stupid boy!"

Doris beeped again and then let herself plop right back on Bowler Hat Guy's head. Bowler Hat Guy then proceeded to sneak off to the roof when he bumped into someone and screamed, causing him to scream back.

Bowler Hat Guy gasped when he saw who he bumped into.

"_Mildred?"_

Sure enough, it was Mildred, who was carrying a laundry basket. It was now empty because of when she jumped in surprise. Mildred gave Bowler Hat Guy a small smile and Bowler Hat guy just looked shocked.

"Hello," she said as she began picking up clothes.

"I'm so sorry," stuttered Bowler Hat Guy as he bent down to help Mildred pick up her clothes. "I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright," she said with a small smile that made Bowler Hat Guy blush slightly. He had to admit, as a young child, he somewhat had a bit of a crush on Mildred, and since he never really grew-up, the crush was still there.

"Are you here for an appointment?" she asked sweetly.

Bowler Hat Guy shook his head. "Me? Oh no! no...I'm just…visiting to see if I want to adopt…that's all…"

Mildred nodded. "Understood…you take as much time as you need…okay sir?"

Bowler Hat Guy blushed again. "Thank you."

And for some reason, a sudden emotion came over Bowler Hat Guy. And what he did next even made Doris beep in surprise.

He hugged her.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he hugged the woman who cared for him. He knew that she was going to die soon, and if he didn't do this now…it would haunt him in his sleep. He tightened the hug a little more, letting his headrest on her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that she smelled like Peanut butter and jelly.

His thoughts began to race. there was so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to say thank you for everything, to thank her for caring for him, even when he was at his worst. He even wished he could tell her how much she appreciated and loved her.

Mildred had a shocked expression on her face when Bowler Hat guy did this. She patted him comfortingly on the back, but she was still frightened by the man's hasty gesture. If only she had her purse, then she could spray pepper spray in his face.

"Um…why are you hugging me sir?"

Realizing what he was doing, Bowler Hat Guy let go of her and blushed furiously.

"I…uh…was just…thanking you for…doing what you do…taking care of orphans is truly a hard job…and you're doing a fantastic job."

Mildred cocked an eyebrow. "Um…alright…well…stay for as long as you want…if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

And with that, Mildred left.

Bowler Hat Guy stared after her, still unable to believe that he was able to see Mildred like this. It pained him to know that she would soon die soon…and that he could not warn her or anything…unless he wanted to ruin the future for good.

No…he had something important to do. He had to ruin Lewis' future. Not his.

Getting in focus, Bowler Hat Guy slinked off to the roof…and looked back at Mildred for the last time…the woman who cared for him…the woman that supported him…

The only one who cared…

-

**I know…it's kind of sad and short…but I liked the turnout. I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim**


End file.
